


Violence And Variations

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: Ambientata subito dopo l’incontro con Ukoku alla fine della saga di Saiyuki Reload, come ponte temporale che porta alla saga Reload Blast.Sanzo è insensibile a qualsiasi stimolo, è ancora convalescente e mentre il gruppo aspetta che si riprenda, Sanzo comincia a cercare un modo per “provare qualcosa”, grazie a Gojyo.
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo/Sha Gojyo, Koumyou Sanzo/Ni Jianyi | Ukoku





	1. Sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

> Che dire. Non riesco a scrivere nulla di serio, niente Carcosa, niente sceneggiature, quindi sono tornata alle origini. Le origini della fanwriter, scrivere su una ship che stimola i sogno erotici e romantici accompagnata dai testi delle canzoni. Le basi proprio, e da lì ci si evolve e io l’ho fatto, ma ora sento il bisogno che la scrittura torni a essere quello che era anni fa: evasione.  
> Vorrei, per qualche ora al giorno, vivere in un mondo dove quello che mi è successo non è successo o dove poter riversare tutti i miei sentimenti e le mie emozioni. E forse immergermi nella psicologia di un personaggio scolpito dalla morte del padre potrebbe aiutarmi a superare la morte del mio. Se Sanzo, anche se solo nelle mie fanfic, riesce a lasciarlo andare, chissà che non possa farlo anche io, non ora, ma un giorno. 
> 
> Quindi è un ritorno alle basi, una fanfic molto molto semplice, ispirata da Buffy e dalla coppia Spuffy (Spike e Buffy), da cui ruberò delle citazioni oltre a delle situazioni. Un ritorno alle basi, ma credo di essere più brava di una decina di anni fa.

**Sacrilege** ****

Le ferite si sarebbero rimarginate in due settimane. Hakkai aveva messo a posto la maggior parte del casino. Sanzo era stato conciato a un colabrodo tra ossa rotte, muscoli strappati e contusioni. Sistemare le ossa era stata la parte più difficile e dolorosa, così tanto che Hakkai aveva allontanato Goku e Gojyo, mandandoli a fare spesa in paese, per vedersela con Sanzo da solo. Lo aveva sentito urlare, imprecare e poi chiudersi in un silenzio innaturale quando aveva iniziato a usare il Chi. Hakkai aveva attribuito quel comportamento alla stanchezza, infatti il monaco si era addormentato poco dopo.  
L’idea di restare in un paesino confinato tra le montagne non entusiasmava nessuno, ma anche loro avevano decisamente bisogno di riprendersi, sia da Ukoku che da tutto quello che avevano passato qualche settimana prima, nel deserto.  
Per quanto Sanzo non fosse un chiacchierone né una persona avvezza ai sorrisi, tutti presto si accorsero del suo atteggiamento distaccato. Il suo sguardo lontano. Il suo silenzio perpetuo. Lasciava che Hakkai prendesse le decisioni per il viaggio, con un lieve cenno del capo se gli veniva chiesta un’opinione.  
Ukoku l’aveva spezzato, in qualche modo. Era successo qualcosa prima che loro arrivassero. Quello che stava guardando con occhi pieni di orrore, prima che Goku lo salvasse dal buco nero del corvo.

«Secondo me è spaventato a morte da qualcosa, che ovviamente non vuole dirci», ipotizzò Hakkai, nel mentre di un tentativo praticamente fallito di pulire dal sangue una maglia che indossava quando la casacca verde era sporca... generalmente di sangue.  
«Sanzo? Spaventato a morte?» Domandò Gojyo, tra l’incredulo e il sarcastico. «Quello è capace di andare dalla signora morte e sfidarla a singolar tenzone.»  
Hakkai scosse il capo, osservando Goku, che osservava fuori dalla finestra.  
«Non credere che sia immune alla paura o al terrore. Lo abbiamo visto quando... quando Goku è stato colpito.»  
Gojyo risposte con un ringhio, alzandosi per recuperare le sigarette, accendendosene una. Ricordava bene la rabbia provata nei confronti di Sanzo per essersene andato. Ma lo sguardo di Sanzo all’epoca non era per niente diverso da quello che aveva ora. Inespressivo, vagamente accigliato. Ogni tanto sbatteva le ciglia velocemente, come se qualcosa lo risvegliasse di tanto in tanto dal suo privato orrore.  
Lo aveva sopravvalutato, attribuendogli una forza che probabilmente Sanzo aveva, ma non conoscendo la profondità dei suoi trami, infantili e non, non poteva sapere quanta della forza di Sanzo venisse proprio da Goku. Da solo era sempre sull’orlo di guardare in faccia la propria oscurità.  
Sbuffò il fumo dalle narici, sembrando un grosso drago dagli occhi e i capelli rossi.  
«E se lo facessi uscire? Questa cittadina è abbastanza grande, non il buco di merda in mezzo alla montagna dove abbiamo lasciato Hazel, ho notato almeno due pub dove poter andare.»  
«Non lo so, Gojyo, non sembra aver voglia di fare nulla. È ancora convalescente e il suo umore è incomprensibile. È solo... apatico.»  
Goku si spostò dalla finestra e guardò i due.  
«Credo che gli farebbe bene uscire. Credo di sapere che cos’ha Sanzo. Abbiamo tutti visto che cos’è Ukoku; è la cosa peggiore che ci potesse capitare e non potevamo immaginare che fosse così forte. Ma per Sanzo è una cosa personale. Si capisce che è così. E non ci vuole dire perché sia personale, non è solo per il fatto che sia un Sanzo, non è questo. Dovremmo rispettare questa sua riservatezza e cercare di fargli capire che siamo con lui, che non è solo... lui lo sa ma probabilmente si sente ancora così.»  
La voce di Goku aveva ancora una sfumatura infantile, ma in profondità sia Gojyo che Hakkai potevano sentire tutta la sua vera età. Un essere anziano e saggio che sapeva leggerli come libri aperti.  
Si accomodò poi al tavolo, incrociando le dita sul tavolo e guardandoli.  
«Che dite? Andiamo di sotto a mangiare?»

Senza Sanzo che li sgridava per i battibecchi, persino litigare era noioso. Se ne erano accorti durante la sua assenza, ma era quasi peggio averlo lì e allo stesso tempo non averlo. Subiva passivamente il rumore, le chiacchiere, il cibo rubato dal piatto. Normalmente dopo un minuto si sarebbe messo a urlare più forte di loro di fare silenzio e tutto sarebbe finto dell’adorabile casino di sempre. Persino Hakkai sentiva la mancanza di quel casino.  
Fu proprio il demone a lanciare un’occhiata a Gojyo, indicandogli Sanzo, che nel mentre stava finendo di mangiare la sua porzione di riso.  
«Ehi Sanzo, ti andrebbe di uscire con noi a bere qualcosa? Riesci a camminare ora e non sarebbe una cattiva idea.»  
«Vero! Chissà quando ci ricapiterà di incontrare una città così grande!» Esclamò Goku, supportando Gojyo.  
«Non lo so, non credo di essere in vena. Andate voi.»  
«Oh andiamo, non farti pregare», Gojyo gli posò appena la mano sulla spalla, provocando nel monaco uno stizzoso gesto di rifiuto. Il mezzo demone ritirò la mano immediatamente, zittendosi per un attimo. «Non faremo troppo tardi, sappiamo che ti stanchi in fretta, che hai ancora delle ferite che tendono ad aprirsi, è per cambiare aria. Quando riprenderemo il viaggio non ci sarà più modo di svagarsi, Hakkai dice che sulla mappa non è segnato un luogo abitato da qui ad almeno cinque giorni di strada.»  
Sanzo socchiuse gli occhi e alzò un sopracciglio. Un’espressione, dopo giorni di nulla. Era una conquista.  
«Non sono un moribondo.»  
«E allora esci con noi e non farti pregare.»

In abiti civili non sembravano altro che quattro turisti molto rumorosi. Persino Hakkai si lasciava andare a risate e battute, come per compensare la mancanza di Sanzo, che non era mai stato un uomo loquace, ma neanche un fantasma in carne e ossa.  
«Ti va una birra, Sanzo?»  
«Con tutti gli antidolorifici che ho in corpo?»  
Hakkai sorrise e scosse il capo.  
«Sono passate abbastanza ore, puoi bere una birra senza problemi.»  
«Vada per la birra allora.»  
Goku restò qualche passo indietro con Hakkai, guardandolo con un buffo musetto da volpe.  
«Voglio farlo arrabbiare, si deve arrabbiare dopo quello che farò...»  
«Goku, non vorrai bere? Ti ricordi cos’è successo l’ultima volta? Stavi annegando in un catino pieno di acqua...»  
«Lo so, tre birre è il mio limite massimo, ne berrò due e farò casino, sicuramente e Sanzo comincerà a urlare e farò una cosa come vomitare da qualche parte e lui ahhhhhrrggggg!»  
Hakkai aggrottò le sopracciglia e guardò i due davanti a loro con fare preoccupato.  
«Non lo so Goku... potrebbe funzionare, ma potrebbe essere anche una terribile disfatta.»

Dopo due birre e un bicchierino di rum che Goku aveva assaggiato, rubandolo sotto al naso di Gojyo – che come al suo solito sta flirtando con una bella ragazza – la situazione era degenerata. Goku era finito nella fase depressa dell’ubriachezza, dove si era messo a piangere sulla spalla di Hakkai, ricordando i fatti avvenuti all’oasi nel deserto. Sanzo osservava tutto con la sua perenne freddezza e indifferenza.  
«Hakkai», disse poi con voce perentoria. «Portalo alla locanda, ha il colorito di chi sta per vomitare l’anima.»  
Hakkai si alzò trascinando Goku con sé.  
«Lo vuoi accompagnare tu?»  
Sanzo alzò il sopracciglio biondo, portandosi indietro i capelli chiari e scosse il capo.  
«Non ho... non credo che riuscirei a stargli dietro, quando si ubriaca comincia a parlare, a piangere e poi a diventare euforico... fino a vomitare.»  
«Già, gli avevo detto di non bere, ma probabilmente aveva voglia di dimenticare... sai...»  
Sanzo annuì e guardò Goku. Inspirò profondamente e trattenne il fiato. L’unica cosa che fece fu quella di posare la mano sulla testa del ragazzo, pesantemente, per fargli sentire la propria presenza. Ma non disse altro; normalmente gli avrebbe detto qualcosa di saggio, prima di picchiarlo. Goku alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò negli occhi, cercando l’ombra del padre putativo dai glaciali occhi viola.  
«Vai a letto Goku, prima fatti fare una tazza di caffè molto forte e se riesci vomita tutto quello che puoi. Io e Gojyo ti raggiungeremo presto. Devo prima trovarlo, quell’idiota si è appartato... come al solito.»  
«Non essere troppo duro neanche con lui, sono mesi che... cerca di capire», disse Hakkai, tenendosi vicino un sempre più sofferente Goku.

Un’ora o forse un’ora e mezza. Sanzo aveva perso il conto dei minuti. Buttò giù un altro bicchierino di sakè, sperando finalmente di sentirsi ubriaco a un certo punto. Di sentire qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa.  
Ma oltre al bruciore dell’alcool lungo la gola, non sentiva altro.  
Gojyo si palesò qualche minuto dopo che Sanzo si versò l’ultimo goccio della bottiglia nel bicchierino.  
Si sedette di fianco a lui, appoggiando la schiena al bancone, con un tonfo pesante. I capelli sciolti che si bagnavano con le gocce di alcool lasciate sul bancone. Gli occhi ametista risalirono la chioma rossa dell’altro, fino a incontrare il suo sguardo. Le guance avevano preso colore, i suoi occhi sembravano più scuri, forse per via delle ciglia lunghe e nere, appena calate sull’iride rossastra. Sanzo si sentì girare la testa a guardarlo da quell’angolazione. Forse cominciava a essere ubriaco, finalmente.  
«Hakkai e Goku sono andati via?»  
«Goku si è ubriacato e Hakkai l’ha riportato alla locanda.»  
«E tu sei rimasto qui?»  
«A ubriacarmi.»  
La laconica risposta di Sanzo lo fece ridere, perché anche lui era quasi urbiaco. Salutò con la mano qualcuno, ridacchiando a bocca chiusa. Sanzo si voltò a guardare e fece a tempo a vedere uscire dalla porta una folta chioma nera.  
«Non temi mai di prenderti qualcosa come la sifilide? Ti fotte il cervello, se non curata in tempo.»  
«Non è quello che vorrei farmi fottere, sinceramente», rispose l’altro, trascinando le parole, che parevano uscire direttamente dal suo stomaco tanto era basso il tono. «Comunque basta stare attenti e usare le protezioni. Credo che tu lo sappia nonostante ti ostini a mantenerti sulla retta via della castità. E dire che con quel viso che ti ritrovi potresti avere chiunque.»  
Sanzo alzò un sopracciglio e raddrizzò la schiena, guardandolo. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e non pensò minimamente a ciò che stava per uscire dalla sua bocca.  
«Persino te?»  
«Mh?»  
«Niente lascia perdere.»  
«No... ho sentito e... ehm. Forse... forse in altre circostanze, come il fatto di non essere eterosessuale. Comunque non ti devi chiudere in te stesso in questo modo, nessuno ti giudica per...»  
«Per cosa? Credi che io sia omosessuale?» Sanzo alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse il capo, versandosi dell’altro sakè. «Non mi piacciono le donne, è vero, ma alla stessa maniera in cui non mi piacciono gli uomini. La mia era una domanda retorica. Stavi dicendo che col mio viso avrei potuto avere chiunque... persino te? Un etero donnaiolo incallito?»  
Gojyo aggrottò le sopracciglia e lanciò un’occhiata alla bottiglietta di saké, che pareva moltiplicare il suo contenuto di volta in volta.  
«Cosa? Scusa mi sono fermato al “non mi piacciono donne e uomini”.»  
«Non tutti vedono le persone come pezzi di carne, Gojyo, o come potenziali partner sessuali. Io quando vedo le persone vedo... persone. Il più delle volte solo tante... teste vaganti e sento voci fastidiose che dicono stronzate, ma non ho mai provato quello che provi tu nel vedere una donna... con nessuno. E non credere che le occasioni non ne abbia avute. È la mia natura, sono fatto così.»  
Gojyo fece per fare una domanda, ma Sanzo lo zittì, alzando un dito e sporgendosi verso di lui.  
«No. Niente traumi dal punto di vista sessuale. C’hanno provato e sono morti. Ma non è questo il punto.»  
Si portò il dito teso alle labbra, come per zittire qualsiasi domanda stupida che Gojyo potesse fare. Domande che infatti non arrivarono.  
Gojyo gli rubò da sotto il naso la bottiglia di sakè e bevve un lungo sorso direttamente da quella.  
Sanzo gli lanciò un’occhiata, appoggiò i gomiti e tornò a fissare la fila di bottiglie davanti a sé, tornando silenzioso e apatico.  
«Per gli dei, odio quello sguardo che fai... quando fissi il vuoto.»  
Si voltò a guardare il mezzo demone, che nel frattempo aveva finito la bottiglia di saké, fissandolo a sua volta.  
«Puoi anche andartene e tornare in albergo.»  
«E lasciarti da solo, con litri e litri di alcool da bere?»  
«Cosa sei la mia fottutissima balia?»  
Una scintilla di rabbia negli occhi di Sanzo fece sorridere Gojyo.  
«Ah! Eccolo il Sanzo che conosciamo...»  
«Ma che ne sai tu...», rispose piccato il monaco. Chiese al barista un’altra bottiglia di sakè, che decise di bere direttamente dalla bottiglia. Gojyo lo guardò finire la bottiglia, per sua fortuna piccola, di taglio tradizionale, e asciugarsi i rivoli di alcool colare dalle labbra.  
Gojyo strinse la sigaretta tra i denti e scosse il capo.  
«Non servirà a niente bere fino a stordirti.»  
«Non sai un cazzo e continui a parlare.»

Lo seguì fuori dal locale, dopo aver pagato con i contanti che aveva in tasca anche quello che Sanzo aveva bevuto. Per poco non lo perse di vista, dovette accelerare il passo per stargli dietro.  
«Ehi! Qui siamo solo preoccupati per te! Razza di bonzo ingrato del cazzo!»  
Sanzo si voltò di scatto e per poco Gojyo non gli cadde addosso, essendo anche lui quasi ubriaco. Puntò i piedi e barcollò per non sfiorarlo neanche con le mani, sapendo quanto il monaco odiasse il contatto fisico.  
«Nessuno vi ha chiesto niente!»  
«No, vero, neanche quando stavi per essere risucchiato dal cazzo di buco nero del cazzo di Sanzo... in nero. Ok, non volevo essere così ripetitivo...»  
Sanzo si fece ancora più serio, per quanto fosse possibile rendere il suo sguardo ancora più duro. Socchiuse gli occhi e ricominciò a camminare.  
Colpito e affondato, bravo Gojyo.  
«Devo tirare fuori la carta “Kamisama”?»  
Gojyo alzò gli occhi al cielo e affondò le mani nelle tasche.  
«I-io non volevo rinfacciare niente. Ci siamo trovati tutti nella condizione di avere bisogno l’uno dell’altro... è naturale.»  
«Naturale», ripeté Sanzo, imitando il tono di voce di Gojyo. Barcollò un paio di volte prima di incamminarsi di nuovo.  
«È quello che facciamo! Ci aiutiamo a vicenda. Lo so che tu vorresti essere da solo come uno stronzo in questa cosa, e non ti rendi conto che se fosse stato davvero così saresti già morto... tre volte almeno.»  
Sanzo si fermò e si girò. Di nuovo. Questa volta lentamente, poiché la prima gli aveva fatto girare la testa, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso davanti a quell’idiota dai capelli rossi che farfugliava assurdità davanti a lui.  
«Ribadisco il concetto: non siete la mia balia. Né io la vostra, visto che in sole due settimane senza una carta di credito siete quasi morti di fame.»  
«Sei un pezzo di merda fatto e finito... tu avevi i soldi e quel cazzo di energumeno di Gato appresso...»  
Sanzo gli si avvicinò a passi lunghi, marziali, avvicinando così tanto il viso al suo che Gojyo poté sentire il suo respiro caldo addosso.  
«Dai dodici ai sedici anni non ho fatto altro che cavarmela da solo, senza soldi, senza energumeni, eravamo solo io, la mia pistola e una buona dose di...»  
_Follia_ avrebbe voluto dire, ma si rese conto che di quell’argomento delicato, la sua pubertà e inizio dell’adolescenza, non ne aveva parlato neanche con Goku. Nonostante avessero spesso toccato l’argomento, non aveva mai parlato della sua prima uccisione. Come non aveva detto a nessuno di loro cosa Ukoku gli aveva detto, cosa gli aveva mostrato, avevano solo visto cosa gli aveva fatto.  
«Una buona dose di?»  
«Fegato», concluse Sanzo, allontanandosi.  
«Ne hai avuto ad aver affrontato Ukoku, dico davvero Sanzo. Non ti sto dicendo che sei stato stupido... anche se Hakkai dice sempre che i grandi atti di coraggio hanno una punta di stupidità.»  
«Hakkai non sa di cosa parla. Forse lo puoi capire tu, che sei andato da Kamisama ad affrontarlo per ciò che aveva fatto. E nonostante tutto mi sei sembrato quello pronto a puntare il dito, a giudicare!»  
«Te ne eri andato mentre Goku agonizzava e soffocava nel proprio sangue! Mi sembrava ovvio essere incazzato, anche se poi ti ho capito.»  
Gojyo si passò le dita tra i capelli e girò in tondo. Si portò la chioma rossa sulle spalle e guardò Sanzo, che era sempre infuriato e sempre ubriaco, quindi facilmente crudele. Gojyo lo sapeva bene, perché anche lui era così.  
Sanzo continuava a fissarlo, probabilmente in attesa che continuasse a parlare.  
«Ci sono cose che devi fare da solo, così ti sei messo alla ricerca di Ukoku, sapendo bene che prima o poi si sarebbe palesato, giusto? Perché voleva essere trovato dopo averti... sconvolto.»  
«Sconvolto. Parli di cose che non sai...»  
«Allora spiegamele!» Gli urlò contro Gojyo, in un atto di pura frustrazione. «Non capisci quanto ci faccia male, a tutti, vederti così? Non sei mai stato mister simpatia, ma il tuo carisma, il tuo potere decisionale, ci hanno sempre tenuto in piedi. Cosa ti è successo? Che cosa ti ha fatto Ukoku? Oltre a quello che abbiamo visto?»  
Sanzo ringhiò di rabbia. Tutta quella preoccupazione. Tutta quella tenerezza nei suo confronti. Lo sguardo _paterno_ di Gojyo che il monaco non riusciva più a sostenere. Perché non poteva sapere che il problema non era il maledetto corvo, non di per sé, ma quello che Ukoku era stato.  
Lo aveva incontrato quando era bambino, faceva parte della sua vita, della vita di Komyo e lo aveva semplicemente dimenticato. Aveva così tanti buchi neri nella sua testa, casuati dal trauma della morte di Komyo, che come Ukoku aveva confermato, era stata per lui.  
Il monaco Sanzo più forte della storia che si lascia ammazzare da due sicari? Quando mai.  
«Cosa? Hai parlato a voce alta, cosa stavi dicendo?»  
Genjo si morse il labbro inferiore con cattiveria, sbiancando la carne.  
«Komyo Sanzo era tra i più forti monaci mai conosciuti nel nostro ordine, si è fatto uccidere e non so perché! Per tutta la vita ho creduto... pensato che fosse stata colpa mia, che se lui non fosse stato impegnato a difendere me allora sarebbe sopravvissuto... e questo Ukoku lo sa. Sa più cose su Komyo di quante ne sappia io e questo perché si conoscevano. Ukoku è tutto quello che odio e aveva un rapporto privilegiato con la persona che ho amato di più in tutta la mia vita», era come un fiume in piena, intento a travolgere Gojyo, che silenziosamente lo ascoltava. «E poi vogliamo guardare in faccia alla realtà? Ukoku è forte, è un mostro ed è soltanto umano! In sei non siamo riusciti a ucciderlo, solo a ferirlo, e con i suoi poteri è anche capace di guarire da un danno del genere! Io ho ancora dolori alle ossa che lui mi ha spezzato! Avrebbe potuto spezzarmi il collo schioccando le dita, ma si è divertito, come il gatto col topo... non lo posso sconfiggere, non lo possiamo sconfiggere, a patto di sguinzagliargli contro il Seiten e credo che sarebbe in grado di divertirsi anche con un dio della distruzione davanti! E vi chiedete perché io non sia tutto chiacchiere e risate, perché...»  
«Perché ti ha spezzato, vero? Ti ha spezzato a metà. Dentro e fuori. C’eravamo già passati con Kamisama, c’eravamo quasi arresi, ma poi il gruppo ha vinto. Ed è stato lui ad addestrarlo, giusto? Perché è quello che ha fatto, ha preso un ragazzino e lo ha plasmato a propria immagine, gli ha insegnato cose che neanche tu sai fare e per poco non ci ammazzava tutti quanti. Kamisama è un degno erede e tu no, è questo che stai dicendo. Ukoku è forte e ha lasciato in giro un erede forte, Komyo invece?»  
«Come ti permetti?»  
Sanzo assottigliò lo sguardo e si avvicinò di nuovo al mezzo demone, che ghignò soddisfatto. Era riuscito a farlo arrabbiare, a toccare il nervo scoperto che lo avrebbe fatto uscire dall’apatia.  
«Come cazzo ti permetti di giudicare cose che non conosci?»  
Senza che Gojyo potesse replicare gli venne assestato un perfetto destro in faccia, che lo fece cadere di lato. Il mezzo demone lo guardò in cagnesco, ma non riuscì a odiarlo, perché gli sembrava di avere davanti un dodicenne incazzato nero che il monaco di più alto livello.  
Ed era così.  
«Ah! Eccolo il bonzo di merda che conosco, manesco e iracondo!»  
La risposta fu un altro pugno, meno preciso del primo, dato con il braccio sinistro, che Gojyo non schivò. Chinato sulle ginocchia però ne approfittò per ricambiare il favore al bonzo e colpirlo il pieno stomaco. Sanzo si piegò a metà e gli cadde addosso, spingendolo poi da parte.  
«Stronzo!» Gli urò contro, caricando una ginocchiata che raggiunse Gojyo allo stomaco. In risposta venne buttato a terra da Gojyo. Sanzo si sollevò sui gomiti e lo fissò con puro odio.  
_Finalmente_ , pensò Gojyo mentre leccava via una goccia di sangue dal labbro, _Sanzo sembra provare qualcosa._  
«Avanti, buttalo su di me, tutto addosso a me!» Esclamò incitando Sanzo a colpirlo ancora, battendosi le mani sul petto, ansimando per l’eccitazione della situazione. Si erano azzuffati qualche volta, non si erano mai realmente picchiati a quella maniera. Da ragazzo amava fare rissa, far fluire via la rabbia, la tensione, la frustrazione, attraverso pugni, calci, sputare sangue, sorridere alle ragazze che tamponavano le ferite e ricavarci magari una scopata facile. Perché il ragazzo di strada aveva sempre il suo fascino. Cena gratis. Scopata gratis. Una notte in un letto caldo. E tutto perché quel giorno aveva deciso di entrare nella via sbagliata al momento sbagliato. Era quasi dipendente dalla lotta.  
E con Sanzo gli sembrava di essere tornato a quei tempi, con la differenza che il ragazzo che necessitava di sfogarsi e lasciar fluire via tutto, era quello intrappolato nel corpo di un ventiseienne incazzato nero.  
Perso nei suoi pensieri lasciò che Sanzo lo colpisse un paio di volte ancora, per prenderlo poi dal bavero della giacca e spingerlo da parte, contro il muro della casa abbandonata a cui si erano avvicinati. Gojyo sbatté dolorosamente la schiena e si lasciò sfuggire un’imprecazione.  
«Andiamo, sai fare meglio di così! Ti ho visto sopravvivere da solo a demoni, con la pistola scarica, combattendo a mani nude! Sei meglio di così!»  
Gli sferrò un pugno, colpendo proprio lo zigomo alto, costringendolo a chiudere quei bellissimi occhi viola, così insoliti e rari.  
«Che cos’è che ti dà così tanto fastidio in questa storia? Che Ukoku e il tuo maestro si conoscessero? Che fossero intimi?» Domandò Gojyo prima di sferrare un altro pugno, per allontanare il monaco. «Fattene una ragione! Magari... scopavano pure, che ne sai? E Ukoku ce l’ha con te perché gli hai portato via le attenzioni del suo caro Komyo!»  
Raramente Gojyo aveva avuto il piacere, se non il privilegio, di vedere l’espressione di un Genjo sconvolto: sopracciglia aggrottate, naso arricciato e bocca deformata in una smorfia di disgusto.  
Forse aveva esagerato. O forse aveva messo solo Sanzo davanti a una scottante verità.  
«Ehi... ci passano tutti i figli, no? Scoprire che i tuoi genitori hanno una sessualità, che scopano, che godono», Gojyo appoggiò la testa e le spalle al muro e si massaggiò l’addome, là dove era stato colpito, tenendo il bacino leggermente inclinato in avanti. Aveva un che di provocante in quella posizione, mentre dalla sua bocca uscivano quelle che all’orecchio di un monaco parevano oscenità inaudite.  
«Sei un porco, Gojyo.»  
«Oh andiamo! Non metterti _ora_ a fare il monaco! Almeno questa spiegazione dà senso al comportamento di quel fottuto psicopatico! Pensaci un attimo su! L’unica cosa che ti sei degnato di dirci è che ha il potere di annullare l’esistenza e che voleva cancellarti dallo... spazio tempo, come ha detto Hakkai. Vuole cancellarti per avere Komyo per sé! Ha senso!»  
Sanzo chiuse gli occhi, l’espressione ancora fortemente disgustata.  
«Chiudi quella cazzo di fogna.»  
«Io chiudo anche la bocca, ma tu comincia a fare i conti con la possibile realtà delle cose», disse Gojyo, facendo qualche passo avanti. Quel sorrisetto odioso; i denti snudati, gli occhi profondi socchiusi. Genjo non poteva sopportarlo. Si avvicinò in fretta, con due lunghi passi e gli tirò un altro pugno in faccia, centrandolo in piena guancia, spingendolo con violenza indietro, tanto che Gojyo sfondò la porta malandata della casa abbondata contro cui era appoggiato poco prima.  
Sanzo lo seguì all’interno, beccandosi come prima cosa un calcio nello stomaco e poi un violento manrovescio che lo spinse contro una parete. Si era morso il labbro inferiore e un minuscono rivolo di sangue gli aveva sporcato l’angolo della labbra.  
«Io giuro che ti ammazzo.»  
Gli occhi furenti, così socchiusi da sembrare quasi neri, invece che viola. Gojyo ridacchiò, ancora ebbro dall’alcool che aveva bevuto e vagamente eccitato, come in ricordo della scopata veloce e appena soddisfacente di qualche ora prima. Sanzo gli si buttò letteralmente addosso, sbattendolo contro il muro. Le dita strette al bavero della giacca di pelle, il corpo rasente al suo.  
«Di che cosa hai paura? Che possa farti provare finalmente qualcosa?»

Ci furono due opzioni nella testa di Sanzo, che vennero valutate nell’arco di una frazione di secondo.  
La prima fu quella di colpire Gojyo così forte da farlo svenire, ed era assolutamente capace di farlo. Un pugno sulla tempia che avrebbe spedito il mezzo demone a terra a farsi una dormita di due ore.  
Oppure, e per quanto fosse irrazionale e assurda l’idea fu proprio il suo cervello a elaborarla, gli venne in mente di baciarlo. Zittire quell’odioso e borioso idiota che pensava di sapere tutto, farlo infuriare, dato che non faceva altro che confermare la propria sessualità, minacciato, in qualche maniera, dalla presenza di altri uomini.  
Farlo incazzare tanto quanto si era incazzato lui.

La seconda opzione gli parve più ragionevole, far svenire Gojyo e abbandonarlo poi ubriaco al suo destino, non gli parve l’idea giusta. Mentre baciarlo e provocare, molto probabilmente, un’ennesima rissa, era più appropriato. Ci avrebbe pensato mamma-Hakkai poi a sistemare tutto.  
La seconda opzione gli parve ragionevole perché offuscato, suo malgrado, dall’alcool tanto quanto Gojyo.

«Di che cosa hai paura? Che possa farti provare finalmente qualcosa?»  
L’ultima sillaba della domanda venne soffocata da uno scontro di labbra impacciato e persino doloroso.

Il cervello di Gojyo era abbastanza lucido, tra l’alcool e quel paio di sigarette il cui interno non c’era proprio tabacco, da capire cosa fosse successo: Sanzo gli aveva appiccicato le labbra alle sue e lo stava schiacciando contro il muro. Quei secondi che Gojyo aveva a disposizione per pensare a cosa fare vennero dedicati a due scelte: scacciare Sanzo a forza di pugni in nome di una mascolinità offesa, ma ci credeva poco anche lui, o assecondare Sanzo sperando che si rendesse conto di cosa stesse facendo e se ne andasse da solo.  
Per divertirsi scelse la seconda opzione.

Avvolse il collo di Sanzo con il braccio e lo baciò, seriamente, trasformando ciò che era uno schiacciarsi di labbra in un movimento sensuale. Sentì la sorpresa dell’altro, soprattutto quando cercò di aprirgli la bocca con la lingua, cosa che, dopo un’iniziale ritrosia, fece.  
Quello che avvenne dopo fu solo istinto animale.

Gojyo ribaltò le posizioni, stringendo il corpo di Sanzo al proprio e spingendolo contro il muro. Con gli occhi socchiusi poteva osservare il viso arrossato, l’espressione confusa, ma curiosa di Sanzo. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che lo avrebbe trovato bello, ancora più bello di quanto ammettesse a se stesso. Aveva i capelli morbidi, sottili e non immaginava che la sua pelle fosse setosa, come quella di una donna. Anche se paragonare Sanzo a una donna era assai pericoloso – non perché ci fosse qualcosa di male, aveva detto una volta il monaco, ma perché i maniaci non lo lasciavano stare – in quel momento c’era qualcosa di femminile e profondamente maschile in lui, un connubio che gli fece perdere la testa.  
Dal canto suo Sanzo aveva la mente azzerata. L’unica cosa che sentiva era una sensazione di calore e come una pulsione al basso ventre. Non l’aveva mai provata prima ed era lieto che _sentisse_ qualcosa, anche solo se a livello fisico. Si trovava in mani esperte, veloci e lente quando era il momento, capaci di essere dolci o rudi quando era necessario. Si ritrovò ad assaporare la dolcezza di una carezza, seguito dallo stringere energico di una natica. Sanzo non stava fermo a subire, meno imbranato di quanto Gojyo pensasse, le sue mani scorrevano curiose sulla schiena ampia del mezzo demone, gli tolse la pesante giacca di pelle, gli sollevò la maglia, sfilandola dai pantaloni, per toccare la pelle calda, continuando a cercare le sue labbra, aprendo gli occhi di tanto in tanto, come a non volersi svegliare.  
Quando Gojyo sentì le sue mani armeggiare con la cintura dei pantaloni, ebbe un attimo di respiro per dire solo una cosa.  
«Che cosa vuoi fare?»  
Sanzo aprì gli occhi e lo guardò un attimo, l’esatto secondo che gli era servito per decidere se baciarlo o picchiarlo. Si rese vagamente conto che Gojyo non stava facendo altro che chiedere il suo consenso. Si stata sincerando che Sanzo fosse lucido quanto lui, nell’ubriachezza, di non approfittare di un momento di instabilità.  
Per quello Sanzo sorrise appena, sollevando il mento, finendo di aprire i pantaloni di pelle dell’altro, cercando di nuovo le sue labbra.  
Gojyo afferrò il suo mento, stringendolo tra le dita callose e gentili, sospirando per le carezze dell’altro, forse impacciate, ma non timide, non insicure, con il preciso intento di dare piacere per ottenere qualcosa.  
Gli bastò una mano libera per aprire i pantaloni di Sanzo e per abbassarli, perché non voleva assolutamente lasciare il suo viso e poi il suo collo, eccitato da quella forma di potere perverso che Sanzo gli stava – falsamente – dando.  
Il monaco gli baciò il collo, le spalle, quasi sfilandogli la maglietta tanto sentiva il bisogno di un contatto pelle contro pelle. Curioso come un gattino lontano dalla madre, leccò avidamente la pelle sudata e ruvida di Gojyo, là dove il collo si congiungeva col mento, tornando verso la spalla destra, che morse forse, lasciando il segno dei denti, sentendo Gojyo imprecare a denti stretti.  
Il mezzo demone lo afferrò di nuovo per il collo, osservando il mezzo sorrisetto provocatorio del monaco. Lo vece voltare, sbattendo il suo volto contro il muro, abbassandogli i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia. Cercò il proprio portafoglio, tirando fuori l’ultimo preservativo sano della serata. Ci voleva più di quel poco di lubrificante sul profilattico per quello che stava per accadere, ma non ci pensò più di tanto e Sanzo, che se ne stava paziente con il viso rivolto al muro e le mani appoggiate su di esso, non sembrava neanche lui porsi troppo il problema.  
Prese il preservativo, lo aprì, lo indossò poi ragionò ancora un secondo sul da farsi. Si appoggiò al corpo di Sanzo, schiacciandolo contro il muro con dolcezza. Gli tirò indietro la testa, afferrandolo per i capelli biondi, cercando il suo sguardo e le sue labbra, ancora.  
Con le labbra appoggiate alle sue lo penetrò, lentamente, sentendo sulla propria pelle il respiro trattenuto e il gemito che ne seguì. Il leggero sollevarsi sulla punta dei piedi quando cominciò a spingere, sempre più forte, più veloce, il braccio portato all’indietro per stringere la sua nuca, la testa abbandonata contro la sua spalla.  
Gojyo si domandò se non fosse la _sua_ prima volta, e non quella di Sanzo, tanta era l’emozione che lo stava travolgendo.  
Quel fottuto nasino arricciato, in un’espressione tra piacere e dolore così fortemente erotica, i gemiti che non tentava neanche per sbaglio di trattenere. Nel silenzio assoluto di quella notte, in quell’angolo di città abbandonato, si udivano solo i loro respiri.  
Sanzo si tese, artigliò con una mano il muro scrostato davanti a sé e con l’altra si aggrappò a Gojyo, venendo con sospiri pesanti, osservando a occhi socchiusi i fiotti di sperma contro la parete. E non era l’unico piacere che provava, ogni volta che Gojyo spingeva dentro di lui, era un’ondata di piacere nuova, gli parve che quell’orgasmo fosse senza fine. Il mezzo demone poté notare, con soddisfazione, che Sanzo stava sorridendo.  
Appoggiò entrambi i gomiti al muro quando Gojyo lo afferrò per i fianchi, scopandolo più velocemente, respirando veloce, pesante. Sanzo tornò alla lucidità più o meno nel momento in cui sentì Gojyo raggiungere l’orgasmo, concentrandosi sul suono dei suoi sospiri prolungati, sulla pressione delle dita sui suoi fianchi, le unghie nella pelle.  
Gojyo uscì quasi subito da lui, anche se in una situazione diversa si sarebbe preso qualche secondo, tra un abbraccio e qualche bacio. Si tolse il preservativo e lo buttò da parte, con l’urgenza di rivestirsi. Sanzo si voltò a guardarlo, mentre si tirava su i pantaloni. Non disse niente. Assolutamente niente.  
Si incamminò con molta calma da dove erano venuti, senza aspettarlo, né tanto meno senza guardarsi indietro.  
Gojyo restò lì qualche minuto, osservando la schiena del monaco allontanarsi, con mille domande che cominciavano ad assillarlo con prepotenza.  
Fu solo il suono violento di un tuono a convincerlo a muovere le gambe e tornare alla locanda.  
  


  
  
  
  



	2. Wicked Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo averli fatti copulare come due bestie abbasso i toni e vado a farli cuocere a fuoco lento. Non lento quanto Carcosa. Promesso.

**Wicked** **Game**

Aveva perso il conto dei secondi, dei minuti. Si era soffermato davanti allo specchio per darsi un’occhiata e quell’occhiata era diventata un’attenta analisi di ogni livido, cicatrice e segno che aveva sulla pelle chiara. Il male che Ukoku gli aveva fatto non era più visibile, a parte qualche escoriazione, le sue ossa non erano ancora del tutto fuse, ma non erano più rotte. Non aveva mai provato un dolore simile, neanche quando Kamisama li aveva crivellati di colpi, usando le sfere del rosario. Ukoku non gli aveva spezzato il collo solo per continuare a giocare con lui, come il gatto con il topo.  
Si toccò la clavicola, sfiorando l’unico livido che non faceva male, quello che Gojyo gli aveva fatto quella notte, con le labbra. Frizionò i capelli, spense la luce del bagno e tornò in camera. Aveva sentito l’urgenza di farsi una doccia nonostante non fosse realmente sporco. Non si sentiva neanche sporco. Sentiva solo freddo e la necessità di scaldarsi.  
Durante il ritorno verso la locanda aveva iniziato a piovere e la temperatura si era abbassata di colpo. Per scongiurare un’eventuale influenza aveva deciso di lavarsi, ma sentiva un vago senso di colpa. Se non fosse stata per la pioggia non si sarebbe lavato, perché l’odore che gli era rimasto addosso gli piaceva.  
Scosse il capo; con quel segugio di Goku in giro lavarsi era una necessità. Avrebbe sentito l’odore di Gojyo lontano un chilometro.  
Si cambiò per la notte e si infilò sotto le coperte, cercando di non pensare troppo a ciò che era appena successo.

Dal canto suo Gojyo era tornato alla locanda bagnato come un cane randagio. Aveva così tanti pensieri nella testa che non sentì di essere chiamato da Hakkai, finché l’amico non gli si parò davanti.  
«Gojyo! Ti ho chiamato una decina di volte! Sei ubriaco?»  
«No… cioè…»  
«Hai fatto a botte?»  
Il mezzo demone si grattò la nuca e accennò un sì con la testa.  
«Tornando indietro ho beccato dei deficienti, volevano derubarmi, li ho presi a calci nel culo e sono andati via.»  
Hakkai scosse il capo e sospirò, con il suo modo di fare posato e da madre apprensiva.  
«Sanzo è tornato un’ora fa, non l’ho visto, ma l’ho sentito, dato che la sua stanza è di fianco alla mia. Com’è andata?»  
«Mh?» Fu l’unica risposta di Gojyo, che fissò Hakkai con occhi sgranati e spaventati.  
«Vi abbiamo lasciati da soli e cos’è successo?»  
«Abbiamo un po’ discusso e poi Sanzo se n’è andato, dicendo di tornare alla locanda. All’inizio non volevo seguirlo, poi ho cambiato idea ma ho incontrato quei teppisti del cazzo… tutto bene? Sta bene?»  
«Credo proprio di sì, l’ho sentito fare una doccia e andare a letto. Ero preoccupato per te, non dovremmo stare separati, ha ragione Sanzo.»  
«Mh, già… non dovremmo. Vado a fare una doccia e a dormire anche io.»  
Gli occhi verdi di Hakkai saettarono lungo il suo corpo, annotando mentalmente alcuni particolari, soffermandosi su uno.  
«Gojyo… hai il segno di un morso sul collo e anche bello grosso… non dirmi che sei andato a donne.»  
Il mezzo demone si portò istintivamente la mano al collo e alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Ora non si può più avere un po’ di svago?»  
«Non dico quello, Gojyo, è che l’ultima volta abbiamo dovuto rallentare il viaggio per la tua infezione batterica.»  
«Ho usato le protezioni, ho fatto scorta in città. Ora se la predica è finita vado a lavarmi, che puzzo come una capra bagnata.»

Gojyo era sceso per primo per la colazione, seguito da Goku, sconvolto per esser stato sorpassato e da Hakkai. L’ultimo a scendere fu Sanzo. Hakkai aveva controllato lo stato delle sue ossa poco prima di scendere per la colazione e aveva deciso che c’era ancora bisogno di riposo; le giunture non erano ancora del tutto saldate. Rassegnato a dover seguire i consigli dell’unico esperto in anatomia e medicina nel gruppo, indossò i suoi abiti civili e scese per la colazione, non prima di aver meditato. Non lo faceva così spesso come avrebbe dovuto, ma lo aiutava a trovare la concentrazione e a non mandare tutto a fanculo alla prima provocazione. Infatti avrebbe dovuto meditare ogni giorno, dato che ogni giorno era fonte di stress.  
Scendendo per la colazione la prima cosa che vide fu la chioma rossa di Gojyo. Prese un bel respiro ed entrò nella sala.

Gojyo era alla seconda sigaretta della colazione. Era nervoso, voleva assolutamente parlare con Sanzo, ma sapeva che la probabilità di schiantarsi contro un muro era elevata. Molto elevata. Per Hakkai e Goku quella era solo un’altra giornata in cui Gojyo era nervoso dopo l’ennesima serata andata male con qualche donna. Ma la serata non era andata male, era stato con una donna attraente e poi aveva avuto l’esperienza sessuale più selvaggia e soddisfacente della sua vita. Peccato che il protagonista di quell’esperienza fosse l’uomo più complicato del pianeta.  
Frustrato, avrebbe detto Hakkai nel vederlo in quel momento, ma senza saperne il reale motivo.  
Quando si trovò Sanzo davanti non riuscì a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Lo vide scostare la sedia e accomodarsi, lasciandosi sfuggire una piccola, impercettibile, smorfia.  
Gojyo alzò un sopracciglio e sorrise sornione, cosa che non sfuggì al monaco, che gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. Poi distolse lo sguardo, cominciando a mangiare.  
«Considerato le condizioni delle ossa di Sanzo, abbiamo deciso di aspettare almeno due, al massimo tre giorni, prima di partire per raggiungere il prossimo villaggio, perché è veramente molto lontano. Anche noi non siamo completamente in forma, direi di approfittare della tranquillità e ospitalità di questo grosso villaggio, era da tempo che non riuscivamo a stare così tranquilli.»  
La voce di Hakkai era come un balsamo per le orecchie di tutti, erano lì da qualche giorno ed erano stati aiutati e soccorsi dagli abitanti quando Sanzo aveva avuto difficoltà a stare in piedi. Goku si era proposto di prenderlo in braccio “come una sposa” e aveva fatto appena in tempo a schivare un proiettile. Ma era anche vero che Goku era l’unica persona a cui pera permesso sostenere il corpo di Sanzo.  
«Mi trovo bene qui», disse Goku. «È tranquillo, la gente sembra vivere in una bolla, quasi ignara di ciò che sta accadendo ovunque.»  
«Questo è un villaggio in mezzo a una valle tra le montagne, credo sia possibile che l’anomalia non sia mai arrivata fino a qui o che sia troppo inaccessibile per chi ha brutte intenzioni. Ascoltando le chiacchiere di paese, pare che i pochi demoni che abitavano qui se ne siano andati quando hanno sentito qualcosa non andare più in loro… ma erano poche famiglie e nessuno si è fatto troppe domande. Continua a esserci una netta divisione tra le due razze, nonostante la convivenza.»  
«È un po’ come se si ghettizzassero da soli, lo diceva spesso un mio amico… non Banri, un altro demone, più intelligente di lui. Si beccavano spesso su questo punto; Banri asseriva che gli umani trattavano i demoni da cittadini di serie B, lui invece che erano i demoni stessi a creare una comunità a sé, non permettendo una reale amicizia tra le due razze. Io stavo nel mezzo e avendo visto entrambe le realtà non avevo idea a chi dar ragione.»  
« “In medio virtus stat”, la verità sta nel mezzo. C’è un concetto simile anche nel buddhismo, giusto Sanzo?» Domandò Hakkai, girandosi verso il monaco, che per tutto il tempo aveva semplicemente guardato altrove con il solito fare distaccato.  
«Mh? Sì… se tiri troppo la corda si spezza, se la lasci troppo lenta non suonerà. Significa che il sentiero che porta alla fine della sofferenza è la via di mezzo, gli estremi, ovvero l’eccessiva indulgenza verso se stessi come l’eccessiva auto mortificazione non conducono alla pace mentale. Quindi… la via sta nel mezzo, che non è come dire che la verità sta nel mezzo, ma suppongo che il concetto sia il medesimo.»  
«Mi piace quando spieghi queste cose difficili, sembri un vero monaco!» Esclamò Goku, non vide l’occhiata storta che Sanzo gli tirò, troppo interessato ad attirare l’attenzione della cameriera.  
Rivolse gli occhi viola verso Gojyo, che ancora lo stava fissando. Aveva uno sguardo indecifrabile, l’unica cosa che il mezzo demone poteva riuscire a leggervi era la tristezza.

Con la questione delle ossa a pezzi, Sanzo ne approfittò per tornare in camera propria. Almeno, quella era la sua intenzione.  
«Sanzo! Sanzo!»  
La voce insistente di Gojyo lo stava chiamando dal fondo delle scale, ma il monaco continuò a ignorarlo, sperando di chiudersi presto nella propria camera.  
«Genjo…», lo chiamò di nuovo Gojyo, questa volta usando il suo nome e non il suo appellativo, abbassando la voce, parlando con un tono più intimo. «Dobbiamo parlare.»  
Il monaco si voltò e allargò le braccia, facendole ricadere lungo i fianchi.  
«Cosa vuoi?»  
«Cosa voglio? Sanzo hai per caso problemi di memoria a breve termine?»  
Sanzo alzò gli occhi al cielo e con la testa gli fece cenno di entrare in camera sua, in modo da non dare spettacolo in mezzo al corridoio.  
«Non dare troppa importanza a una cosa del genere, Gojyo. Non capiterà mai più.»  
«Non dare importanza? Se fosse stato solo un bacio me lo sarei già dimenticato, tra l’alcol, le botte e tutto il resto, poteva anche capitare… ma il resto.»  
«Non ti ho mica puntato una pistola alla testa», disse Genjo, incrociando le braccia sul petto e appoggiandosi al muro, fissando l’altro. «Non avevo previsto neanche io quello che è successo, ma è successo e che cosa ti aspettavi questa mattina? Che avremmo letto il giornale insieme? Che ti avrei portato la colazione a letto? Te ne vai dopo ogni scopata senza farti problemi e te li fai ora?»  
Gojyo non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie. Sanzo se ne stava lì a fare l’uomo dal cuore di ghiaccio, a trattarlo con sufficienza, come lui trattava le donne sì, il problema è che dovevano vedersi ogni dannato giorno per chissà quanto tempo ancora.  
«Il problema è che ci toccherà passare insieme del tempo, Sanzo. Io vado con le donne proprio per sfogarmi quelle due ore e poi continuare la mia strada… quello che è successo tra noi è diverso. Tu ne avevi bisogno… Genjo.»  
Il monaco scostò lo sguardo, rivolgendolo a chissà cosa fuori dalla finestra.  
«Non ho quel genere di bisogni, se lo vuoi sapere.»  
Il mezzo demone gli si avvicinò, riuscendo quasi a sentire il profumo della sua disperazione.  
«No, ma vedendoti ora nessuno lo crederebbe, non ci credevo neanche io ieri sera che tu, l’algido monaco dallo sguardo di ghiaccio, fossi capace di tanta passione. Le cose sono due: o ne avevi mortalmente bisogno e sulla tua strada ci sono io o non sei la ciliegina che credevo.»  
Sanzo si voltò di scatto verso di lui, come se entrambe le cose fossero vere e false allo stesso tempo.  
«Sei la prima persona che ho baciato, toccato e con cui ho fatto sesso nella mia vita, ero la tua fottuta ciliegia del cazzo, fino a ieri sera. Ma non avevo bisogno di quello… tu eri lì ed è successo.»  
«Ed è servito?» Domandò Gojyo, credendo alla prima parte della sua frase ma non decisamente alla seconda.  
«Cosa?»  
«È servito? Ieri ti sei ubriacato fino alle ossa per provare qualcosa, per uscire dalla tua apatia, che sta stretta anche a te. Hai vomitato parole e parole su come ti sentivi quando ci stavamo picchiando e poi il tuo bacio era… pieno di disperazione. Avevi bisogno che qualcuno ti sbattesse letteralmente contro il muro e io non so perché ma l’ho fatto… e sono sconvolto da me stesso. Prima di tutto perché sei un uomo…»  
«Non credo che per te, nella dinamica, sia cambiato poi molto, non vedo perché farne una tragedia.»  
«Porca troia! Sei proprio una verginella! Fare sesso anale con un uomo non è come farlo con una donna e poi sei TU! Tu l’odioso monaco dal bel viso che mi fa incazzare solo se accende la sigaretta in un modo diverso. Capisci che non posso fare finta di niente?»  
Sanzo avanzò di un passo, staccandosi dal muro su cui si era appoggiato, con tutto il suo peso, quasi come a cercare un sostegno.  
«Perché non puoi fare finta di niente? Non puoi dare la colpa all’alcol? Perché fare questo dramma? Per te è stata solo una scopata come le altre.»  
«No, non lo è stata. È stata meglio.»  
Sanzo alzò un sopracciglio e portò il busto indietro, finalmente sorpreso dalla reazione di Gojyo, che fino a quel momento gli era parsa più che nella norma.  
«Baci come un dio e figurati se non dovevi avere anche questo talento, il modo in cui mi toccavi era pura passione e poi la tua irruenza, la tua… violenza… Sanzo con le donne io certe cose non le posso fare, non con tutte almeno. Le donne con cui vado si pentono un minuto dopo di essere state con me, si sentono sporche, specialmente in questi paesini, nelle grandi città è diverso. Ma tu sei stato…»  
Il monaco alzò una mano per fermarlo e socchiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro. Sembrava quasi che gli mancasse il fiato.  
«Cosa stai dicendo?»  
Gojyo lo afferrò per le braccia e Sanzo sgranò gli occhi, tra rabbia di esser toccato in quel modo e stupore.  
«Tu mi volevi in quel momento, avevi bisogno di me come mai nessuno ha fatto.»  
Sanzo non rispose, si limitò ad alzare lo sguardo verso il suo e a fissarlo per un lungo istante, deglutendo a vuoto. Poi con un gesto stizzito della braccia si liberò dalla sua presa.  
«Fattela passare questa cosa, Gojyo. Non aspettarti che accada di nuovo, non accadrà più. Non ti toccherò mai, mai più, hai capito?»  
Il mezzo demone sorrise malizioso, snudando i denti bianchi, alzando un sopracciglio con un cipiglio sensuale.  
«Stai cercando di convincere me o te stesso?»  
«Esci dalla mia stanza prima che ti spari in testa.»  
Gojyo alzò le mani e indietreggiò, continuando a sorridere, fino a uscire dalla stanza.

Tutti erano convinti che Goku fosse un ragazzino eterno, ma ormai era un giovane uomo. Quello che sapeva lo aveva imparato osservando e sempre osservando lui studiava le persone. Aveva capito che a Hakkai piaceva avere il comando della situazione, ma allo stesso tempo lo stressava, come una madre alle prese con tre figli molto problematici, mentre Sanzo era una sorta di leader naturale. Sanzo era insensibile a ogni stimolo esterno, come una bambola di pezza, ma Goku non gliene faceva una colpa, con quello che aveva subito. Si era dato la colpa di aver fatto andare via Sanzo perché lo aveva visto debole, ma capiva che il suo tutore non era altro che spinto da una furia vendicativa che lo aveva accecato.  
Vedere nero. Era un termine che aveva sentito usare a Gojyo.  
Ed ecco Gojyo uscire dalla locanda e accendersi l’ennesima sigaretta. Goku era convinto che se non fosse morto durante la missione, il mezzo demone sarebbe sicuramente morto per gli effetti di tutte le sigarette fumate. O magari sarebbe morto durante la missione ma con una sigaretta in bocca. Molto da lui.  
In quel momento lo preoccupava quanto Sanzo. Era successo qualcosa tra loro. Ne era sicuro.  
Fissò Gojyo andarsene verso il centro della cittadina, vestito bene, per una delle sue serate brave. Scosse il capo, sconsolato.

Gojyo era rientrato a notte tarda. Genjo, che era ancora sveglio, sentì la sua voce accompagnata dalle risate di una donna.  
Non gli dava fastidio, in verità non gli importava niente di quello che faceva il mezzo demone. Ritenne solo il suo discorso del pomeriggio molto ipocrita.  
Era impossibile dormire con tutto quel chiasso, tra urletti, ansimi, gemiti e respiri pesanti. Decise così di scendere verso la cucina della locanda, aperta agli avventori per pasti notturni, con una limitata scelta di vivande, per evitare furti. Si preparò un tè e si arrangiò con una ciotola enorme di riso bianco e alghe essiccate.  
Il silenzio era oro in quel momento. Senza le chiacchiere di Goku o le continue rassicurazioni di Hakkai, Sanzo si sentiva finalmente in pace. Era la cosa che gli mancava più di tutto del Tempio: il silenzio. Bastava una sfuriata per zittire tutti i monaci, compreso Goku, che poteva comunque uscire e andare da Hakkai e Gojyo, se scocciato dalla monotonia della vita monacale.  
Solo concentrandosi poteva ancora sentire il baccano di Gojyo e la donna che si era andato a cercare con tanta cura, ma decise di cercare piuttosto il rumore dei piccoli insetti notturni, di concentrarsi sul flebile ronzio dell’elettricità o dello scoppiettare della fiamma nelle vecchie e consunte lampade a olio.  
Il silenzio era oro ma era anche un nemico. Gli permetteva di pensare e non era il momento di perdersi in elucubrazioni che lo avrebbero solo portato al nulla.  
Ukoku e Komyo.  
Se solo si fosse ricordato della vita precedente la morte del suo Maestro, avrebbe sicuramente dato subito un volto a quella voce, rivelatasi poi essere quella di Ukoku, che per così tanto tempo lo aveva tormentato. Era da quando avevano battuto Kamisama che si scervellava per dare un nome a quella voce. Si ricordava di aver incontrato persino Kamisama, da bambino, ma non riusciva a dare un tempo alla vicenda. Ukoku era andato lì quando? In che occasione? Quanto tempo prima della morte di Komyo? Lui era rimasto solo con Kamisama quanto tempo? Cosa si erano detti, al di là della stupida bambola con cui il bambino voleva farlo giocare e la battuta odiosa che ne seguì, detta da Ukoku.  
Tutti quei ricordi erano stati rinchiusi da qualche parte nella sua mente da quello che in occidente avrebbero chiamato “trauma” e che sembrava provocare non pochi scherzi alla psiche delle persone. Bastava dare un’occhiata agli altri tre, non ce n’era uno capace di salvarsi dal trauma, Goku compreso.  
Udì prima i passi leggeri della donna, che furtivamente e veloce se ne andava dalla locanda, poi quelli pesanti di Gojyo, che con molta probabilità si stava dirigendo proprio verso la cucina.  
Sanzo restò seduto al tavolo, con la sua ciotola di riso bianco lasciata a metà e una sigaretta appena accesa tra le dita.  
Il mezzo demone si fermò a guardarlo un attimo, una volta sceso in cucina. Si era legato i capelli, cosa che Sanzo aveva sempre preferito (più che altro per il fatto che si ritrovava i suoi capelli lunghi ovunque) e aveva uno strano fascino; forse erano i vestiti indossati di fretta, dismessi, più quell’aria vagamente infastidita e incazzata.  
«Ti ho per caso svegliato?»  
«Non mi sono mai addormentato», rispose Sanzo, versandosi un altro bicchiere di tè. «Difficile con quel baccano.»  
Gojyo alzò gli occhi al soffitto e ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo. Prese una birra dal frigorifero e si appoggiò al tavolo.  
«Oh scusa, pensavo che avessi fatto l’abitudine ai miei “versi notturni”.»  
La voce di Gojyo era bassa, quasi un sussurro, volutamente provocante. Sanzo gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco, che voleva essere una risposta, si alzò e cominciò a mettere a posto il riso avanzato.  
«Dico sul serio, dopo i primi tempi, non ti sei mai espresso con fastidio sulle mie abitudini notturne.»  
«Cosa devo dirti, Gojyo? Che trovo deprecabile l’idea di andare con una prostituta?»  
Il mezzo demone ridacchiò, sprezzante e volgare, infilandosi una sigaretta tra i denti e cercando l’accendino per accenderla. Dopo aver cercato per almeno due minuti nelle tasche alla fine chiese a Sanzo il suo. Il monaco gli accese la sigaretta; piuttosto che lasciargli l’accendino era disposto ad accenderne una dopo l’altra.  
«Grazie. Beh Sanzo, è il loro lavoro.»  
«Non è un lavoro, è una costrizione data da una situazione disperata. Nessuno venderebbe il proprio corpo, farebbe del sesso con chi non vuole per soldi.»  
«Chi è ninfomane magari sì», ribatté Gojyo, cercando di smorzare i toni della discussione, poiché toccava parte del suo passato e, oltre a quello, stava cominciando a sentirsi in colpa.  
Odiava sentirsi in colpa.  
Sanzo alzò il solito sopracciglio e scosse il capo. Svuotò anche la teiera dall’acqua rimasta e guardò di nuovo il mezzo demone, che era rimasto lì in cucina a fumare, assieme a lui.  
«Come mai insinui che la donna che è venuta con me fosse una prostituta?»  
«Perché sei uscito e rientrato dopo neanche un’ora? Generalmente ci metti di più. Conosciamo tutti le tue abitudini, Gojyo.»  
Il mezzo demone accennò una risata e poi sorrise malizioso guardando Sanzo.  
«Le conosci bene, specialmente tu.»  
Sanzo lo fissò, sgranò gli occhi e poi assottigliò di nuovo lo sguardo.  
«E dopo questa ti meriti un estremo vaffanculo*.»  
Gojyo rise di gusto, tappandosi poi la bocca quando la risata si fece troppo forte. Gli si avvicinò, rasentando il suo corpo.  
«Mi avevi lasciato addosso troppa voglia per perdere tempo a cercare una donna che mi volesse… così ho cercato una che almeno volesse i miei soldi, anche se non era dispiaciuta di andare con un ragazzo giovane e di bell’aspetto.»  
«Te lo dici da solo di essere bello?»  
«Tu mai, vero? Come se non sapessi cosa è riflesso nello specchio, che sei bello, bellissimo, te l’ho detto anche io, molte volte.»  
Sanzo alzò le sopracciglia e finì di mettere in ordine, voltandosi poi verso l’altro. Gli occhi scorsero giusto qualche secondo sui suoi capelli legati, che lasciavano così libero il viso virile, gli occhi rossi e seducenti.  
«Non sono bravo a giudicare queste cose e non mi sono mai fidato molto del parere di chi voleva solo… avermi. Ma del tuo giudizio sì, forse perché ti faceva schifo l’idea di toccare un uomo. Ora cosa dovrei pensare? Che stai cercando di sedurmi?»  
Gojyo alzò lentamente un braccio, avvicinando quasi con timore reverenziale la mano al viso del monaco. Gli accarezzò la pelle liscia della guancia con il dorso delle dita, aspettando una reazione avversa dell’altro, che non arrivò. Passò le dita sotto al mento e accarezzò anche l’altra guancia. Sanzo semplicemente si spostò.  
«Potremmo fare un patto. Tu hai bisogno di me… perché tu Sanzo hai bisogno di me in questo momento, anche fosse solo per una scopata. E io ho bisogno di questo, di sentirmi desiderato. Potremmo dare il via a una strana e in qualche modo innocente relazione… tossica e abusiva, direbbe Hakkai.»  
«Relazione? Io e te? E poi perché ti preoccupi tanto di quello che pensa Hakkai?»  
«Non dovrebbe importarmi quello che dice?»  
Sanzo aggrottò le sopracciglia e fu il suo momento di lasciarsi sfuggire una mezza risata dissacrante.  
«No. È tuo amico, ovvio, ma non mi pare sia il tipo di persona da poter dare giudizi sulle relazioni… e anche se la nostra eventuale relazione fosse abusiva, come dici tu, non lo sarebbe mai quanto un’eventuale vostra relazione.»  
Gojyo arricciò il naso disgustato e guardò Sanzo dalla testa ai piedi. Sentirlo parlare così liberamente faceva quasi senso. Ma Sanzo era sempre stato schietto. Così schietto da apparire crudele.  
«Cazzo, Genjo, questa era pesante!»  
Il monaco alzò le spalle e si avvicinò a lui.  
«Fattela passare, Gojyo, dico sul serio. Non sarebbe sano per nessuno di noi due fare quello che hai detto…»  
«Scopare ogni tanto invece ti farebbe molto bene, regina dei ghiacci.»  
«Credi che risolverebbe i miei problemi?»  
«Un po’ di passione non fa male a nessuno», rispose Gojyo, evitando la domanda.  
Gojyo e Sanzo erano così vicini che potevano sfiorarsi. Il mezzo demone aspirò una profonda boccata dalla sigaretta, guardando negli occhi l’altro, che ancora non aveva ribattuto alla sua constatazione.  
Appoggiò una mano sulla nuca di Sanzo e si chinò verso di lui, approfittando della sua bocca schiusa per la sorpresa – o per imprecare – soffiando il fumo della sigaretta tra le sue labbra.  
Genjo appoggiò una mano sul suo petto, socchiudendo gli occhi, lasciandosi andare all’intimità del momento, per un attimo.  
«Credi che sia frigido solo perché non ho esperienza empirica. Potrei cavalcarti per ore, usare muscoli che neanche immagini per spremerti fino a esaurire ogni goccia, proveresti dolore in posti che neanche conosci e comunque mi imploreresti di continuare*», sussurrò Sanzo, con la voce più bassa e suadente che riuscisse a fare, accarezzando il petto di Gojyo con entrambe le mani, sollevando appena la maglietta stropicciata. L’altro era completamente rapito dalla sua voce, dal movimento lento delle sue labbra, dagli occhi limpidi. «Ma non lo farò e lo sai perché? Perché a differenza tua ho una cosa chiamata “autocontrollo”».  
Gojyo sorrise, snudando i denti bianchi, quei canini appuntiti che spesso lo facevano sembrare un demone fatto e finito e non un mezzo sangue.  
«Vediamo quanto tempo ci metto per infilarmi tra le tue gambe… “autocontrollo”.»  
Sanzo si scostò da lui e tornò serio, il solito caro vecchio monaco dall’aria imperscrutabile.  
«Vai a dormire, domani faremo rifornimento e dopo domani mattina partiamo, sono io che decido, non Hakkai. Ricordalo al tuo amico.»  
Parole dette con un tono più gelido dell’inverno, prima di dare le spalle al mezzo demone e sparire nel buio del corridoio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando c'è l'asterisco * sto citando quasi direttamente una battuta presa da Buffy 
> 
> Wicked Game - Chris Isaak

**Author's Note:**

> Per il titolo: 
> 
> Sacrilege by Yeah Yeah Yeahs


End file.
